Heists
UPDATE CONTENT HEISTS Developers IV-Online team Host MRxSNIPES2 Server Hosting Release date TBA Platform PC (Windows) Engine RAGE Protagonists Multiplayer Protagonist Location Liberty City Setting Current Category:Templates Heists are part of an update to IV-Online. The heist update adds several new weapons, vehicles, and missions to game. Story After pulling jobs for several people around the city, the Multiplayer Protagonist is left wanting more. They are given a call by Gary Mitnick, an ex-hacker who is looking to get back into the game to make some more money. With this opportunity in hand, the Multiplayer Protagonist takes on three unique heists to get the large payouts they desire. Missions Introduction # Pre-story phone call (Heists) # The Meetup Vangelico # Planning (VANG) # Painted Pony # The Expensive Stuff # System override # The Jewelry Store Job (A) # The Jewelry Store Job (B) # The Jewelry Store Job (C) Bank of Liberty # Planning (BOL) # The Armored Van # Security outfits # Leaving the door open # The Bank Job BAWSAQ # Planning (BAWSAQ) # The Buzzard # Military Grade Hardware # Breaking In # The BAWSAQ Raid Weapons * Drill Rig * Minigun * Silenced Rifle * Thermite bomb Vehicles * Kuruma * Brickade Clothing Masks * Barry O. Mask * Ski Mask * Balaclava * "The Aiden" * Gay Fux * Dust Mask * Gas Mask Outfits Men * The vault cracker * The Slasher * Heated * "Are you even trying?" Women * "Are you even trying?" * All about business * TO BE FINISHED Functionality Planning The player who starts the heist operation is given the opportunity to pick and choose how they perform a given heist. The blueprints of the targeted location are placed onto a planning board, along with numerous assets that must be purchased or stolen. During this sequence, they can choose crew mates (both NPC and Player based) to help them on this endeavor. Each heist has different prerequisites and prices. Money taking When players get to the location within the targeted area that holds money, they must crack the safe. One player (or an NPC) must drill the safe with the supplied Drill Rig. Once the safe is cracked, a quick time sequence is initiated forcing players to press the corresponding button/key at the time it's icon is displayed on the screen. If completely correctly, the full amount of cash will be taken. If not, less cash will be rewarded. Cash Loss If a player wearing a duffel bag is shot, a few hundred dollars will be dropped. They can choose to pick the cash back up or keep running. If a player is killed or arrested, they lose the amount of money they had, hurting the entire heist crew's payout. Payouts All players (excluding the heist leader) are paid after every mission. While the payout is small, the finale will give the largest payout. However, the heist leader will be paid during the grand finale and make the largest sum of cash. Roles Players are assigned roles by the heist leader. The roles include Sniper, Gunman, Driver and Thief. Each player's role will be necessary to complete the mission. If someone dies or leaves the game, their role will be discarded, along with their cash, only making the mission harder. Cuts The heist leader can assign cash cuts for each player via percentage. You can choose to pay someone more than another considering their role or rank (or how you feel about them). Percentages can go through exact decimals, or typical sums such at 25%, 50%, 75%, etc.